


Fight

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Friday Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The other man's whiskers tickled as he pushed his face into Sam's neck...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

The other man's whiskers tickled as he pushed his face into Sam's neck, the heat repeatedly sinking into him making Sam whimper.

Their fights in public were viscious ending in them being forcibly separated. Their fights in private were as furious but these battles usually ended in an entirely different way.

The fists that normally caused pain, instead played Sam's body like a maestro making his nerve endings sing. Sam could only hold onto the body pounding into him, his knuckles turning white, as their world's shattered and he heard Ray gasping his name before his own mind went blank.


End file.
